FOREVER 2nd Group Draft 2016
Information The meeting was a public audition where a number of preselected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. The final event was on January 2, 2016. It was organized into rounds, and each round the representatives selected a candidate they wanted for their team. The rounds went on until all teams decided to stop. In case of an overlapping choice, the team's captains decided the winner by a mini spinner tournament. Members that remained after all teams stopped drafting were to be sent home. Once a member was selected, they became a Draft Member for that team. Team AZ, Team P, and Team E did not participate. JasMiNe, FOREVER’s first international group decided to participate. Before the event, the following was announced: Starting from this year, these members will start out as promoted, instead of starting as a trainee. Members who were not chosen will automatically advance to the last round auditions, should they choose to audition for FOREVER again. Member Draft Pool A total of 32 finalists between 11 and 21 years were selected for the 2nd Group Draft 2016, 11 of these finalists were former FOREVER group members. * Abe Mitsuki, Adaichi Chiriko, Aida Hono, Akimoto Ayame, Arai Kannika, Asano Chiriko, Egami Saori, Esperanza Martinez, Hamamoto Yuka, Irie Ayaka, Ishiguro Marika, Jumonji Ranu, Kasamatsu Ame, Katayanagi Haruhi, Kazuyoshi Saki, Kimio Yukari, Kuramochi Momoka, Kurosawa Aine, Momotani Chinami, Nagasaki Chiyuri, Nakajima Aika, Nishiwaki Marina, Shiraishi Yuuri, Sugitani Yuko, Tanuma Namiko, Tokaji Eri, Tsuji Aito, Umari Mako, Ushiba Neoki, Wakai Rina, Yasui Hitomi, Yokoyama Tsubasa Teams' Representatives Each team will be represented by a number of people: * Team Captain (Bold) * Team Co-Captain (Italicized) * Team Scout(s): These members are elected from the team to follow and scout out the candidates before the final event ;Teams * Team F: Miriana Acerbi, Isobe Ahara, Oya Maaya * Team O: Haragashi Nana, Koyama Yui, Kono Evviy * Team R: Phoebe Michel, Gemini Cedar, Maeda Nanoko * Team EVER: Hari Dreamy, Noguchi Kanon, Inoue Michiru * Team S: Hama Miyu, Kitagawa Nagako, Uchiyama Tsubasa * Team U: Ashida Quinton, Abe Ivanta, Sada Madoka * Team RII: Jumonji Rikogu, Nozaki Risa, Shinozaki Lucy * Team N: Yoshida Natsumi, Hayashi Ayame, Sayuki Kanna * Team UII: Kamachi Arisa, Akimoto Ayana, Motoyoshi Sae * Team M: Kobayashi Emika, Takamura Sora, Umeda Mirei * Team J: Cahaya, Aisy Astri, Sofianna Pandarwaman * Team MII: Hattori Aika, Ariya Naomi, Kobayashi Chise * Team NII: Ishida Sumi, Fransiska Idrus (Team J), Leliyah Laksani (Team MII) Rounds ;1st Round * Team F: Hamamoto Yuka * Team O: Tokaji Eri * Team R: Momotani Chinami > Nagasaki Chiyuri * Team EVER: Asano Chiriko * Team S: Kazuyoshi Saki * Team U: Momotani Chinami > Sugitani Yuko * Team RII: Momotani Chinami * Team N: Hamamoto Yuka > Irie Ayaka * Team UII: Hamamoto Yuka > Nagasaki Chiyuri > Nakajima Aika * Team M: Shiraishi Yuuri * Team J: Ishiguro Marika * Team MII: Akimoto Ayame * Team NII: Katayanagi Haruhi ;2nd Round * Team O: Jumonji Ranu > Kuramochi Momoka * Team R: Nishiwaki Marina > Kimio Yukari * Team S: Jumonji Ranu * Team RII: Tsuji Aito * Team N: Nishiwaki Marina * Team UII: Egami Saori * Team M: Yokoyama Tsubasa * Team J: Adaichi Chiriko * Team MII: Jumonji Ranu * Team NII: Aida Hono ;3rd Round * Team O: Ushiba Neoki * Team UII: Arai Kannika Final Results * Team F (1): Hamamoto Yuka * Team O (3): Kuramochi Momoka, Tokaji Eri, Ushiba Neoki * Team R (2): Kimio Yukari, Nagasaki Chiyuri * Team EVER (1): Asano Chiriko * Team S (2): Jumonji Ranu, Kazuyoshi Saki * Team U (1): Sugitani Yuko * Team RII (2): Momotani Chinami, Tsuji Aito * Team N (2): Irie Ayaka, Nishiwaki Marina * Team UII (3): Arai Kannika, Egami Saori, Nakajima Aika * Team M (2): Shiraishi Yuuri, Yokoyama Tsubasa * Team J (2): Adaichi Chiriko, Ishiguro Marika * Team MII (1): Akimoto Ayame * Team NII (2): Aida Hono, Katayanagi Haruhi * Unpicked members (8): Abe Mitsuki, Esperanza Martinez, Kasamatsu Ame, Kurosawa Aine, Tanuma Namiko, Umari Mako, Wakai Rina, Yasui Hitomi Trivia * Ishida Sumi was the only one in Team NII at the time so Fransiska Idrus (Team J) and Leliyah Laksani (Team MII) offered to be her scouts. * Esperanza Martinez was admitted into FOREVER’s Mexico Auditions under just the name Esperanza. * Tanuma Namiko was admitted into HaP♥pilY’s Tokushu Members 2nd Generation.